Old Review on Philly
New Review - Phillydan25 @everyone 12/11/17 Hello, I am pretty sure basically everyone here knows who Philly, the co owner. He's a nice guy in general but there's some things that you've guys never thought this person would do. I am about to reveal all the secrets that have been hidden since September. This is my final review for Phillydan25. Thank you! So where do I start off? Hmm.. Let's start from the beginning. Philly was a nice user in September but as that month finished, when he was promoted Bureaucrat in October, things started to change. When the first review was issued for Phillydan25, it was by a common user called: SB29. He wrote three long paragraphs stating the reasoning of why philly should be demoted in October. Unfortunately, Philly thought all of the reasoning was false so he deleted all the work SB29 spent his time typing. That is truly unacceptable and Philly never even apologized! No matter how false anything is, that does not allow you to delete it. You can state that you think it's false, but philly deleted it and this happened before a lot of you joined. That review was about to be successful until it was deleted. Not a very good start to his time as a bureaucrat. There also a conflict in mid-October between me, SirWorm and Philly. I was just arguing calmly and then Philly and SirWorm thought it was appropriate to calm me a "damn fool" when I was being dead serious! They didn't apologize despite it being a joke. They never even told me a joke until a few days later! Another behavior issue that not a lot of you know! Now, onto November. I had my first review due to my bad reactions towards the mee6 timer at early November. So SpongeBot did a review only on me! I thought I was being targeted as Philly and many people were also involved as well! Philly was the one who had the idea of adding people to a DM group and asking them some questions. Also, I wasn't the only one using caps as my reaction. I am pretty sure I noticed philly used some caps as well at one point of the incident yet SpongeBot reviewed me. So that was really unfair and I was nearly demoted at the time. Another event not so fortunate. Next, now, this time, an argument occurred last Sunday. It started off when SpongeBot told everyone that Philly was making fun of SpongeBot for being autistic. Six did a review on Philly and I supported the review to demote him and responded to it saying a clear explanation of why I supported the review. Then, that channel was flooded with a sea of comments. I was talking to Philly and telling him: "You should probably use less caps due to SpongeBot being sensitive to caps." He then told me he was also autistic and said that he can get angry at times. I told him I understood that and said: "Maybe before you post a message, you should calm down first so you don't post caps." Philly thought that my statement was rude. Then, SpongeBot joined the conversation saying that Philly stated that he was joking about making fun of him. On that same day, SpongeBot also requested admin of the SB Fanon Wiki, a wiki I sometimes contribute to. I voted support and when a user named: Jackhackers opposed, I responded this: "*He's first of all the MOST qualified candidate as of now. His activity seems excellent and he had permission to advertise and promote his request to other users.*" That was copied right from the comment and here's a link to it anyway: http://spongefan.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:SpongeBot678/Vote_for_SpongeBot678_(2017). So he told me he doesn't like any caps at all even if I was defending him. I didn't know that so.. But.. When Chuck voted support on SpongeBot's admin request on ESB, he said: "*Of course! You're the BEST candidate at the moment and should have became an admin a long time ago. You're active, you're knowledgeable of the rules, you always report wrong things, and much more. I'm sure you would do great.*" There was some caps in that but I don't know if SpongeBot already explained to Chuck in private if he didn't like caps which is why I'm not going into detail about this. Anyway.. Moving back to Philly.. Philly continued to review me and yeah. Oh wait! I forgot to include one thing, before the review, on my first review by SpongeBot, Philly yelled at me using caps and getting a bit aggressive which led to SB29 doing a review to him. When the review seemed like it was gonna pass, philly continued to ask me to perhaps reconsider my vote due to his defense. Now, he also asked SB29 to perhaps also withdraw the review. I have a feeling that philly is trying to tell me to vote support in the nicest way as possible imo. Otherwise, that is sorta being power hungry but I won't go into detail. So that's that. Back to now. Some people were concerned of why I deleted SB29's review, it was because there were too many ongoing reviews etc. It was causing too much drama and I knew it had to stop! That's why I deleted it but I would like to point to that when Philly deleted his review, was anyone concerned? No. Nobody cared about it except me. But when I delete a review, everyone's concerned and people continuously ask for a reasoning behind it. This is so unfair and ridiculous! Philly doesn't get the blame but I do for basically everything. I go through the demotions but Philly doesn't go through anything despite he sometimes does things that aren't right. Not long ago, Philly did another review in less than a week since my last review. He included issues that happened in early November that were already. But, he mentioned that an "anonymous" person told him to do a review. This leaves me in a bit of suspicion of who that person could be as I already have an idea of who it is. But, why did Philly post it in the first place? If it wasn't his idea, why can't the anonymous person just post it for themselves? Why I ask? He's still not revealing who that person is. Now, I'm about to get demoted for issues that happened in early November that were covered in the last two reviews. What a ridiculous way to write a review. I did a massive amount of work for this server and yet no one realizes it? Why? Because most of you joined after like 2-3 months after the server was first created. If you were here for the start like NatRox, you would truly understand what I've done. I can't believe this might be my second demotion. It's almost like ESB where Nicko and 120d always argue with each other in the past. I never get appreciated of what I've done. Nobody's realized! I can't even imagine this! I've promoted users, closed proposals, opened contests, ban users, formatted co owner reviews, operate the SpongeBobia Chat Bot and much more! I am so disappointed that I'm being targeted, just me. This isn't fair and it has to stop! I'm being serious, I may ask some of you why you're opposing this as this makes so much sense. That's all I have to say for now. Thank you for reading and have a nice night! —- G o l f p e c k s 2 5 6